A Place To Return To
by xXTiaXx
Summary: Sasuke returns to Konoha with the new Team Kakashi and tries to settle back down in Konoha and get everything back to normal but will that be possible with all the new and hidden emotions being revealed? YAOI SasuNaru rated m for language and future chaps
1. Chapter 1

Ok people this is my first fan fiction so any constructive criticism or compliments would be appreciated, but apart from that enjoy!

Warning!: YAOI! Swearing and possible lemon later.

Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto. Naruto is owned by the creator and Sasuke.

Naruto: Hey!

Sasuke: Shush pet.

Naruto: *grrrr*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A Place To Return To

Chapter 1

Naruto was running as fast as he could possibly go. Sasuke was so close and yet so far. He couldn't stop now he was so close he felt as if he could already hear and smell him…

Sai was tagging along as well. Naruto was starting to like him in a friend way. After all, it wasn't his fault he was totally clueless. Although the incident with Ino and Sakura still had him laughing like a loonie.

Sakura was also determined to bring Sasuke back. She had told Sasuke she had loved him all those years ago and it was true. She did love him. But perhaps what she didn't realise that someone else who wanted to bring him back was also in love with him, of course she knew about Ino but this wasn't her…

Kakashi indicates that something was up ahead and they all stop in a small clearing. "What is it Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto jumps down to them, his big blue eyes darting around quickly. The silver haired jounin looks down at the blonde.

"Up ahead." he lowers his voice. "Is what is believed to be Orochimaru's hideout and Sasuke's current location. I wanted to check we all know the plan before we enter."

Naruto growls, annoyed by the reason Kakashi had given. "We've been over it so many times sensei, how could we _not_ know it?"

Kakashi looks at Naruto with a stern and level gaze. "Fair enough Naruto but that was my subtle way of telling you to not just rush in, get infuriated by the situation and let Kyuubi take over." he sighs. "We have a plan so stick to it, don't just go rushing ahead searching around blindly and randomly for Sasuke. We will find him but you have to have patience."

Naruto huffs slightly. "Yeah I know Sensei." he hated it when Kakashi or Yamato mentioned him relying on Kyuubi. He had stopped when Yamato had told him he had hurt Sakura by doing so. He wanted to save Sasuke with his own strength and abilities, not that damned foxes.

The silver haired jounin nods at them and they quietly approach the entrance to the hideout.

Orochimaru coughs again, violently racking his now frail body. He was weak and it was only getting worse. Kabuto knew that soon, very soon, his master would transfer into the young Uchiha's body.

Said raven was practicing with his special chakra bladed kunai. As each target is hit he could feel himself get closer and closer to his goal.

When all targets had been hit, he sends out electric natured charka and links all of the blades up and the chakra courses through the special blades causing the targets to split apart into thousands of pieces. Letting his hands fall to his side, he closes his eyes and lets his head fall back slightly. "how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not going back to Konoha before you get the picture?" he opens his eyes and turns to the person who had come in. The figure walks forward out of the shadows and a tear hit's the floor. Sasuke's eyes widen slightly.

"Please Sasuke, come back home. If not for Kakashi, or Konoha just come back for me. Please Sasuke." Sasuke just stares dumbfounded at the crying person before him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok people this is my first fan fiction so any constructive criticism or compliments would be appreciated, but apart from that enjoy chapter 2!

Warning!: YAOI! Swearing and possible lemon later.

Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto. Naruto is owned by the creator and Sasuke.

Naruto: -Sigh-

Sasuke: Good dobe.

_____________________________________________________________________

_Previous chapter:_

"_how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not going back to Konoha before you get the picture?" he opens his eyes and turns to the person who had come in. The figure walks forward out of the shadows and a tear hit's the floor. Sasuke's eyes widen slightly. _

"_Please Sasuke, come back home. If not for Kakashi, or Konoha just come back for me. Please Sasuke." Sasuke just stares dumbfounded at the crying person before him._

_____________________________________________________________________

Naruto walks forward, tears streaming down his face. "Bastard I _wont_ let you stay with that snake! You're coming home with me! You got that?" Sasuke was still just stood completely shocked by the sight of Naruto crying.

Naruto only stops walking when he was stood not 4cm away from him. He grabs Sasuke's shirt, still crying. "You _cant _do this to me again teme, do you hear me? I wont let you!" he starts sobbing on Sasuke's shoulder, still clinging onto him.

Sasuke wasn't entirely sure what to do. Sure he was used to seeing Naruto cry and get upset but Naruto had never clung to him for dear life and sobbed on his shoulder. The other thing was, although he himself and cried many a time as well, he had never been comforted or comforted someone so in this sort of situation, he was clueless.

Deciding to play it safe, he merely places a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto steps back slightly and looks at the raven haired boy with his puffy eyes that were stinging like a you wouldn't believe.

Putting on a pout, Naruto continues to stare into Sasuke's eyes, silently pleading. Sasuke could feel that pout pulling at his heart, and he knew that he couldn't hurt him, not when he was like this. Or ever again.

"O-okay Naruto. I'll go with you." he gives in.

Kakashi and Sakura spot Sai stood on his own and sigh. Naruto had gone off on his own again.

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura stops in front of the pale boy, feeling herself get frustrated. He always did this.

"Here." they all turn around to see Naruto and Sasuke walk over to them. "We've found Sasuke and he's coming back now let's go before we get found by the snake or Kabuto." Sakura raises an eyebrow at Sasuke and Naruto. What had happened? Naruto wasn't grinning or saying 'Dattebayo', in fact, he looked relieved but he also looked like he was about to burst into tears. Kakashi nods gently. "Yes, let's go, a fight with Orochimaru is the last thing we need." nodding they all leave the hideout, making their way out and back towards Konoha.

Sasuke looks at the neat pile of clothes next to him then looks up at the stars. It would take a day or two to get back so they had found a place to camp out. Kakashi had given him the clothes and forehead protector as Naruto had told him that he would bring Sasuke back this time one way or the other, absolutely no doubts and he had surprised Kakashi by actually doing so. The clothes were some of Kakashi's spares as Sasuke was about Kakashi's height now.

Lying back on the grass he stares up at the stars thinking about what had happened. Also about why he felt something had changed between them. What had changed? Sasuke couldn't answer that but he did know that things wouldn't be the same…

Naruto was sat at the edge of the cliff looking over the lakes and forests. He too was thinking about what had happened and if he would ever be able to make things right again. When they had gone to get him, Naruto couldn't help it, he had gotten Sai to search for him with his little mice drawings things and when Sai told him where he was he had started to blub. Of course he didn't want Sai of all people to see that so he had told him to stay there and he would bring him back. Sai had just sighed and watch him run off.

Lying back so he could stare at the stars, he gently thinks to himself _Maybe one day I'll tell him…_ he spots a shooting star and closes his eyes briefly, making a wish.

Sasuke, still looking at the stars, also see's the shooting star and closes his eyes. When he had made his wish he stands up and changes into the clothes Kakashi had given him. Luckily for him Sakura was on watch with Sai.

Kakashi was reading Make-Out Tactics, the book Naruto had given him as a gift when they had seen each other for the first time in two years and contemplating on what Naruto could have possibly have said or done to make the Uchiha just walk out so calmly with them. Perhaps he'd never find out but it would still interest him for another day or two.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok people this is my first fan fiction so any constructive criticism or compliments would be appreciated, but apart from that enjoy chapter 3 and my first ever lemon ****chap, enjoy!**

**Warning! : YAOI! **Swearing! **LEMON**!!!! And ruined sheets! XD

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Naruto. Naruto is owned by the creator and Sas-

**Naruto**: AAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! -Starts bashing his head against a table-

**Sasuke**: He's in denial.

_____________________________________________________________________

Naruto wakes up with a growl as he is pushed off his warm mat onto the cold grass. "Hn wake-up baka. Time to go." Sasuke growls, holding up his and Naruto's mats and rolling them up. "Teme!" Naruto growls and stands up. Sasuke just walks over to Kakashi, Sakura and Sai.

Dressing quickly, Naruto runs over to them, tightening his knot on his forehead protector. Kakashi looks up at him. "Ah, Naruto, good to see you're finally up."

Sakura interrupts Naruto before he can start shouting or moaning. "We were just discussing what order to go in so we can all keep watch for any of Orochimaru's subordinates or any attacks in general."

Kakashi nods slowly. "I will lead, then Sasuke behind me as we both have the Sharingan so we will be able to see anyone ahead of us, then Naruto because his reflexes are generally quicker than most and he can be watching generally all around, of course Sakura will be just behind Naruto so if an attack is aimed at our only medical ninja Naruto's quick reflexes will be able to help her dodge the attack. Sai, being a former member of ANBU will be at the rear as he too has amazing reflexes especially when it comes to anyone sneaking up on him." they all nods, except Sasuke who was just staring straight ahead. Since Naruto had seen him in Orochimaru's hideout he hadn't turned the Sharingan off at all.

To say that team Kakashi was suspicious at how easy the journey home had been would be an understatement. So they had of course placed ANBU to watch both Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke had just said that he could protect himself better than the ANBU could but of course Tsunade had insisted on them being there and now that Sasuke was a ninja from the hidden leaf again he couldn't argue with the Hokage's orders.

Naruto had nearly punched a rasengan through a wall when she had told him that they would take a break from doing any missions for a while. This time however Tsunade hadn't tried to work out a logical reason as to why Naruto should do missions so she had told him that he would have to just sit tight and train for a while. He had grumbled and complained a bit more to Sakura but she had just said that it was for the best until they were sure about whether Sasuke was going to be abducted by Orochimaru's subordinates again or if the Akatsuki would try to grab Naruto.

Waving goodbye to Sakura, Naruto turns to go to his usual training spot. However it seemed Kakashi and Sasuke had already beaten him there. Tsunade had told Kakashi and Yamato to test Sasuke's abilities to see just how powerful Orochimaru had made him.

Curiosity over-whelming his common sense, Naruto walks forward gently to watch. He steps to the side as a kunai is thrown towards him. It misses him by centimetres. Sasuke turns his head to look at him, Sharingan still activated (of course).

"What are you doing here baka? I could have killed you with that kunai." Sasuke stares straight into Naruto's azure eyes. Naruto huffs slightly.

"I dodged it teme, I'm sure I'll be able to dodge any other you throw my way." Naruto growls, Sasuke just hmphs slightly.

"I wasn't aiming to kill baka. I was simply deflecting one." Yamato jumps down in front of him as Naruto does the hand sign for kage bunshin.

"Naruto, didn't Jiraiya-sama return today?" Yamato was hoping this would distract the blonde.

"Ero-Sennin?" a grin spreads across Naruto's face as he dashes off to go find the toad sage.

Stripping down to his boxers, Sasuke lies down on his bed after a day of 'training'. He knew they just wanted to find out how strong he was.

_Damn that baka for coming down and barging his way into my mind like that. Why can't I get him out of my head?! Hn I'll get some sleep and maybe I'll feel different in the morning…_

_Yawning, Naruto gets up out of bed in just his boxers and walks over to his door. Upon opening his door he grumbles slightly. "Sasuke? What the hell do you want teme? I was sleeping!" Sasuke's lust filled eyes travel down Naruto's very bare and very feminine body. Shoving past the blonde he walks in. "What the hell do you think you're doing te-" Naruto yelps as Sasuke whirls around and presses him up against the door, slamming it shut. "S-S-Sasuke… what are you doing?" smirking, Sasuke grabs Naruto's wrists and holds them pressed by his head, against the door. _

"_HN my naïve little dobe." he leans down to Naruto._

_Said Blonde looks up at Sasuke with his big blue eyes that were wide with shock. "Sas-Sasuke what are you going to do-"he moans as Sasuke presses his body against Naruto's and starts nuzzling his ear lobe gently. _

_Revelling in the beautiful noises coming from the blonde, Sasuke latches his lips onto Naruto's, moaning slightly as well as Naruto readily opens his mouth to let Sasuke's tongue in. _

_He starts exploring the new and unfamiliar territory immediately, caressing Naruto's tongue. Naruto responds straight away, pressing his body against the ravens and working around the others tongue. _

_Said Raven whirls Naruto around and pushes him down on the bed and starts kissing down the blonde's already bare chest, sucking and nipping his nipples gently. _

_Naruto moans and groans even louder than before, wrapping his legs around Sasuke's waist as the raven was still pinning his hands down. "S-Sasuke, you're still fully dressed…" he complains, pouting. Sasuke looks down at himself. "Hn, I guess I am. That is easily fixed." he quickly undresses, so he was completely naked and removes Naruto's boxers as well. _

_Both of the boys moan as their erections brush against each other. "I cant last much longer Naruto, my patience isn't eternal." Naruto looks down at him with wide eyes, obviously scared and worried. Sasuke kisses him gently to try and calm him down. Taking the lube out of his pocket he gently dips three fingers in it and presses one finger inside Naruto who immediately clenches around it. Pumping him a few times to calm him some more he slowly starts to finger fuck him. When Naruto had gotten used to the sensation Sasuke adds another finger and starts scissoring his entrance gently. Naruto flinches slightly but doesn't complain. _

_Brushing past a sensitive spot, Naruto arches his back moaning even louder. Sasuke smirks and continues to brush that spot gently. "Oh god…Sasuke…" Naruto manages to say between moans. Sasuke adds a third finger gently and continues to brush against that spot gently, making a mental note of where it was. _

_The blonde whimpers as Sasuke takes his fingers out and covers his own throbbing erection with lube. _

_Positioning himself he gently pushes into Naruto, who had his eyes clenched shut. Letting the blonde get used to the size of him, Sasuke moans at the feeling of the tight and warm walls closing around his sensitive and overheated flesh. Naruto nods gently at Sasuke for him to start moving. _

_After a couple of thrusts Sasuke finally hit's the right spot and Naruto arches his back, pressing up against Sasuke and groaning. "God…Sasuke… faster…" Sasuke smirks and teases his dobe slightly. "What was that Dobe? I cant hear you." panting more so as Sasuke starts stroking his length as well Naruto felt like he was going mad with pleasure. "FASTER SASUKE!" he shouts finally managing to stop moaning for long enough. The raven was only too happy to comply and starts going even faster, slamming the others hips down onto his brutally but Naruto loved every second of it and was begging Sasuke for more._

_Feeling the blondes wall closing around him slowly he knew Naruto wouldn't last much longer and he could feel a tightening in the pit of his stomach telling him that he wasn't going to either. Deciding that his little uke should come before him, Sasuke starts playing with Naruto's nipple as well as stroking his length and hitting his prostate._

_Unable to handle so much pleasure Naruto comes all over Sasuke's hand and both of their stomachs, screaming Sasuke's name at the top of his lungs. Said grinning Uchiha thrusts a few more times before spilling into Naruto, groaning. _

_As he collapses on top of Naruto, pulling out of him, he feels the blonde wraps his arms around his waist and kisses his cheek gently. _

Sasuke sits bolt upright, panting heavily. _What the hell was that all about?_

_You want to fuck Naruto… _

_Hmph, that little annoying idiot who believes he can become hokage?_

_Don't believe me? Check your boxers._

Sasuke pulls his sheets up and looks down at his ruined boxers and sheets.

_Oh crap… I want to fuck Naruto…_

_Told you…_

He looks up at his door as someone knocks on it.

_Ah FUCK!!!!_

_____________________________________________________________________

**A/N**: yes, Sasuke is talking to himself, or rather the little dark voice in the back of his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok people this is my first fan fiction so any constructive criticism or compliments would be appreciated, but apart from that enjoy chapter 4!

Warning!: YAOI! Swearing and possible lemon later.

Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto. Naruto is owned by the creator and Sasuke

Naruto: O.O Sasuke… your dream scared me.

Sasuke: You loved it. *purr*

Naruto: *gulps*

Me: Ha! You thought the dream was bad Naruto my dear… just you wait….

Naruto: O.O

_____________________________________________________________________

_Previous Chapter:_

_Sasuke sits bolt upright, panting heavily. __**What the hell was that all about?**_

_**You want to fuck Naruto… **_

_**Hmph, that little annoying idiot who believes he can become hokage?**_

_**don't believe me? Check your boxers.**_

_Sasuke pulls his sheets up and looks down at his ruined boxers and sheets. _

_**Oh crap… I want to fuck Naruto…**_

_**Told you…**_

_He looks up at his door as someone knocks on it._

_**Ah FUCK!!!!**_

_____________________________________________________________________

Jumping up quickly and pulling on a clean pair of boxers, tucking the ruined one away in a draw, he answers the door, a glare glued onto his face.

Sakura looks up at Sasuke with a slight blush tinting her cheeks. "I-I thought you might need some new clothes for missions so I got you these." She holds her arms up. Piled up high were what seemed to be newly tailored and ironed clothes. All of which were either black or dark blue. Taking them gently he takes the glare off his face but leaves it blank instead. "Thanks." he goes to close the door.

"I'm really glad you're back Sasuke-kun." Sasuke puts the clothes down and turns back to Sakura. "Me and Naruto have changed a lot you know. Especially Naruto." Sasuke was desperately trying to keep his face impassive as Sakura talks about Naruto although his heart was beating loudly in his chest. "He's grown up so much… do you remember Gaara? He's Kazekage now… can you believe it? Neji is a jounin and-"

"Sakura." Sasuke interrupts in his velvety voice. Sakura stops and looks up at him with her jade coloured eyes. "I really am tired from training today and it's the middle of the night. Pleasantries can wait until tomorrow." he didn't mean to sound rude but he wasn't trying to be polite either.

Blushing furiously, Sakura nods. "Yes, I'm sorry. I'll just go now. Sleep well Sasuke-kun!" she turns and leaves. Sasuke picks up the shirt at the top of the pile and holds it up. It looked just like a plain shirt until he looked at the back and saw the Uchiha clan symbol on it. He sighs and puts the clothes in his wardrobe before lying back down on his bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to work out what the hell was wrong with him.

Naruto had woken up early for a change. He'd collapsed straight onto his bed and fallen asleep after his training. Dressing in a rather tight orange top and baggy jeans he sighs slightly. He knew he needed to go buy some more tops that actually fitted him but he really couldn't be bothered when he'd rather be training, eating ramen or be on a mission. _I suppose I could go get some stuff today, after all we don't have any missions and Ero-Sennin said he was going to do some research today. I can get some ramen on the way back as well. _

After some persuasion he manages to argue himself into buying some more clothes. He stands in front of the mirror in his bathroom and looks at the top that wasn't too short but was very tight. _Actually… this isn't too bad… it shows off how much training and hard work I've done… _gently, he traces down his shirt over his six pack.

Running a hand through his hair which had grown as well, he grabs his keys and goes outside.

Sasuke knew that Sakura had just tried to be nice when she had gotten him the clothes but they were like what he used to wear and he needed some clothes just for the days when he was relaxing.

The last person he ever thought he'd see in the shop was a particular blonde, but nope there he was in a very tight orange t-shirt that was showing Sasuke just how much he'd been training. Sakura hadn't noticed Sasuke yet but she certainly had noticed Naruto.

"hey Naruto, I wouldn't expect to find you in here." Sakura says still slightly shocked at the sight he had been hiding with baggy t-shirts all this time. The blonde looks up at Sakura with a grin."yeah well, as you can see I need to get some new shirts." he shrugs gently. The pink haired medical-nin was now smiling. "Why don't you get more ones like the one you're wearing? Ones that fit?" before Naruto can reply however Sasuke had walked over to a rack near them both, so of course they were staring at him slightly. Naruto being in the shop was one unexpected thing but Sasuke? It almost seemed impossible.

Of course he had to buy new clothes but this was still something they never thought they'd see.

Said raven was trying to avoid looking at Naruto, after all he was still confused about everything. Deciding that bothering Sasuke was the last thing either of them wanted to do, they start walking out, saying a quick hi to Sasuke. As Naruto and Sakura are walking, Naruto grins a the pink haired girl.

"Hey Sakura, why don't we all go to club rouge tonight?" the blonde's grin was still plastered on his face. Club Rouge* was a new nightclub they had opened for above 18's that everyone wanted to get into. Although not the largest it covered two floors. The ground floor was a dance floor not fit to have the amount of people in it that it usually had. There were so little lighting in it as well because club rouge was for meeting people, and there were rumours about the club like people having sex right there on the dance floor. The first floor was a bar and had booth's and tables that looked down onto the dance floor.

The bouncers at the door however weren't easy to get past. Sakura, staring at Naruto like he was mad doesn't reply.

"Listen I can get us in, I watched the bouncers and worked a way to make sure they let us in." laughing slightly he rubs the back of his head. "or rather…" he clasps his hands together and says "Orioke no jutsu!" and with a puff of smoke changes into the most delectable woman you'd ever see stood there in nothing but heels a mini skirt and a belly top so short and small it was almost a bra.

Her tinkling laughter wraps around Sakura. "Rather, I can get us in. The bouncers have a soft spot for the really pretty ones, with long blonde hair." the pink haired girl wanted nothing more than to slap Naruto as hard as she could but she thinks the plan over. It was a good plan, after all she knew how weak the men were against Naruto's perverted jutsu. And club rouge was an amazing club she'd been dying to go to.

"Ok, Naruto, I'll go get everyone then meet you back here. Got it?" the female Naruto nods. "I'm gonna go cover up my whisker marks and perhaps change into something more for clubbing, in my male form that is." she totters off leaving Sakura feeling slightly envious of the female Naruto.

_____________________________________________________________________

**A/N: ***Yes I do realise there are no clubs and that in Naruto but I'm adding them in for a reason.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, seeing as I've had 0 reviews I don't know whether you like it or not but I'm having fun typing it up, enjoy anyway! **

**Warning!: YAOI! Swearing, Grinding, Gyrating, Kissing etc… no likey, no lookey. **

**Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto. Naruto is owned by the creator and Sasuke**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**Kiba watches the leggy blonde with the great body walk over to them. "Na-Naruto?" the stutter couldn't be helped, neither could the nosebleed he was starting to have. Naruto nods and laughs gently. "Is everyone here?" he/she asks, getting a whole lot of nods from the guys and a 'Hn' noise from the girls. **

**Walking up to the bouncer was fun for Naruto, everyone was staring at him but didn't know who he was, or the fact that he really was a he not a she. Fluttering his long eyelashes at the bouncer he steps closer gently. "You're not going to make me and my friends wait out here all night are you? I mean as much as I would love to stand and look at you my feet are hurting from walking all that way…" he/she pouts gently. The bouncer, completely dumbfounded by this beautiful woman in front of him just lets them in. "Thank you Hun." he laughs gently and blows him a kiss before they walk inside. **

**Once inside, Naruto turns to them. "If you go find a table, me and Sasuke will go get drinks." the raven tries to look unaffected by the sound of his name and succeeds but his heart was going at a much faster rate. **

**The bartender goes straight over to Naruto when they approach the bar. "And what can I get for a beautiful young lady like you?" he winks at him, causing him to fake blush. "Please stop you're making me blush…" Sasuke steps forward to Naruto and wraps an arm around his waist. "We'll have three screaming orgasms' and four beers." his voice was as dark as his eyes, however Naruto assumed that Sasuke was just playing the jealous boyfriend and didn't think much of it. **

**Nodding and making the drinks, the bartender hurries off feeling a bit disappointed that the blonde was taken. Serving the drinks quickly, the bartender hurries to get them all to the Uchiha, so he could get back to work and away from Sasuke's glare. Naruto and Sasuke go find their friends with the drinks. **

"**Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, these are yours." Sasuke says placing the beer in front of them and taking his own. Naruto smiles at Ino and Sakura. "And these are yours." he says wiping off the make-up and changing back into a male. "Teme why didn't you buy me a beer?!" he demands angrily. **

**Sasuke wanted to reply, he knew he should reply but he couldn't after seeing what Naruto was wearing in male form. He was wearing something only the Uchiha thought he'd wear in his sordid little fantasies. Leather trousers, tight leather trousers at that. With a tight red/orange vest top. Regaining his composure Sasuke just stares into the blonde's eyes.**

"**Because you were in that perverted form of yours, so I got you a drink to match it." Sasuke shrugs, sipping his beer. "Teme, I'm going to dance." he growls leaving the booth and hurrying down onto the dark dance floor. **

**Already there were girls grabbing him, grinding against him and feeling him up in all sorts of places. He didn't mind and just joins in, dancing and grinding, be ground against and generally letting his senses be overwhelmed by everything around him. **

**Ino goes down with Kiba and Sakura, all of whom join in like Naruto and start mingling into the dancing crowd. Sasuke, putting his beer down, turns to the two boys remaining. "Might as well see what all the fuss was about." he shrugs gently, getting a nod in return. As soon as he was on the dark dance floor Sasuke turns on his Sharingan and starts seeking out Naruto, who was in the middle of the dance floor, have an amazing time.**

**Moving too quickly for any girls to nab him the raven goes straight up behind Naruto and grabs his hips gently and see's how Naruto reacts as Sasuke starts grinding and gyrating.**

**Much to his surprise, Naruto just moves in time with him, pressing up against Sasuke and wrapping his arms around the ravens neck. Deciding to take advantage of the opportunity the raven nuzzles the others neck and kisses him gently, sucking on the sensitive skin. **

**The moans and gasps he was eliciting from the blonde were driving Sasuke wild. But it seemed Naruto wanted some noises as well as he whips around to face Sasuke, although he couldn't see him and kisses him fiercely, letting his hands roam across Sasuke's body and most intimate body parts, experimenting and stimulating. The poor Uchiha didn't know what had happened. One second he had been in control, making his little fantasies come true and all of a sudden here Naruto was turning things around so he was in control and making Sasuke gasp and moan. As they kiss their tongues battle it out for dominance, neither gaining much leverage however but still causing the boys to enjoy every second of it.**

**Naruto finally understood why the club was so popular. After removing two senses to a certain degree, you heightened the others, such as taste, touch and smell. The scent of sex, lust, sweat and a mix of colognes and perfumes hung in the air and in their lungs like a veil of desire. Music blasting at them so they could hear noises like panting, moaning and gasping but not much else and of course, the dance floor seemed pitch black because of how little lighting there was. **

**Feeling the determination course through him, he knew that the person he was kissing right now would be the only person he wanted to leave with tonight, Naruto tries to edge further away from the centre and more towards the stairs, still kissing the other. **

**Sasuke knew what Naruto was trying to do and breaks away slightly. When he told Naruto he would tell him somewhere private, away from the eyes of others such as Ino and Sakura. Kissing him again so he could remember his taste, Sasuke rushes off and leaves Naruto stood there on the dance floor.**

**Said blonde no longer felt like dancing, or doing anything except discovering who that guy had been. **

**Staggering out, the group part in the different directions and make their way home. Sasuke was walking with a sad Naruto. "Hn dobe, what's wrong with you? It was your idea to go there in the first place remember." the blonde looks up at him with his big blue eyes and just nods. "Yeah. I remember." his cute little voice was breaking Sasuke's heart. Stopping, he looks around with the Sharingan on. There was no one around. Perhaps he could tell him here…**

"**Naruto, I'm the-"**

"**Sasuke, can we talk tomorrow? I'm tired and I just want to get home now." the blonde cuts him off, not stopping. "Hn, fine baka, have it your way." Sasuke huffs and strops off home.**

_**Jeez what's his problem…? **_**Naruto thinks as he watches Sasuke storm off. **_**Oh man he's gonna wake me up in some horrible way tomorrow for that… just brilliant. Oh well, better get home and get some sleep while I still can! **_


End file.
